Tonight Will Be The Night : Massie and Derrick
by DamnImGlam
Summary: Let me know what you think. R&R :
1. Intro

**AN: This is the first I've written in a while. Let me know what you think and I'll write the first chapter. Oh; and it'll have more characters and not be as romantic :]**

**_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore  
_**

**Prologue; **

As Massie and Derek lye on the moist and dew covered grass they were both lost in thoughts. For Massie it was ; "Derek is everything I ever wanted and needed, why does he have to go ?" For Derek is was; "Going to WPA [Western Pacific Academy] was the worst decision I could ever made, I'm six inches away from the girl I love." Derek turned his sculpted body to come face to face with Massies. It had seemed that Massie was already facing Derek. They gazed into each others eyes and took in the beautiful summer evening. Derek inched even closer to Massie and leaned in for a kiss that was eight and a half months in the making. All the tension in Massie's body was relieved by the feeling of Derek's lips on hers. Massie felt like Allie Hamilton in the Notebook. This was the perfect scene for her first kiss; she'd been waiting for 15 long years. When it was time to pull away Derek had finally said the three magic words ; I love you.

Now lets get back to reality.

It's two years later and Derek is unexpectedly back from boarding school. He wants Massie back but problem is, Massie is dating Derek's best friend, Josh. Lets see how this works out.


	2. Here He Comes !

**_Good Girls Don't Always Get What They Want_**

As Massie lye on her wrought iron bed with her two best friends- Kristen Digregory and Claire Lyons, her phone screamed out Day'n'Nite. Massie had gotten a new facebook alert. She quickly logged onto the famous social networking site and scrolled down to Skye Hamilton's latest post. It read :

**Ehmygawd! I can't believe that he's back! Derek Harrington who pulled a Serena van Derwoodsen is back after only two years at boarding school ! **

Massie closed her eyes at pinched herself, could this really be true ? Massie was in a state of total shock. "Mass, whats wrong with you? You look like the new spring collection of Stella McCartney came out early !" Claire chimed her nomal peppy tone. "Derrington, uhhh. I mean Derek is back!" Claire and Kristen both snatched the phone out of Massie's palm and read the status and all of its 78 comments. The three girls just looked at eachother, astonished, and wondered what to do next.

**A few days later..**

"Massie, he's going to BOCD this year! You're going to have to face him one way or another!" Kristen exclaimed while getting ready for the first day of their freshman year. Massie ignored her friends helpful advice, she knew Kristen was right but Massie went on straightening her white blazer. She heard a faint beep, which could only mean one thing- her mom was getting ready to come over the intercom. "MAAASSSSSSIIEEEE, Kristen, and Claire-bear, the first day of school is here! Isaac is waiting on the circle, hurry down!" Lately Massie had been annoyed by her mom. She ignored her mother's orders and continued trying to get rid of the creases in her crisp white blazer. "Mass, we really should get going, I don't want to be late and Josh is supposed to meet as at the fountain at 7:45 and it's already 7:20." Claire said annoyingly. One by one the girls stepped into the car and headed to BOCD.

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School was beaming with the excitement of a new school year. Students were reconnecting with old acquaintances, teachers were overseeing students, and the boy's soccer team was sitting at the legendary BOCD fountain. The three girls carefully stepped out of the SUV and made the least of an effort to look graceful as they walked towards the fountain. A million and one thoughts were running through Massie's head. The number one thought-I'm going to melt into a puddle of Massie when I see him. Massie's insides were flipping. Claire could feel the nervousness of Massie and reassured her friend with a hug. "Claire, thanks for the hug but you know I'm not the cheesy type." Claire just rolled her eyes. When they reached the fountain Massie noticed the regular Briarwood boys: Cam, Josh, and Kemp. Claire took her place next to Cam and Kristen high fived Kemp. Josh turned to Massie and said "You know Dereks due any time, right ?" Great, just what Massie needed to hear. The six friends talked and caught up on different summer memories, when out of the blue an unfamiliar sight caught Massie's eye. A crimson red Range Rover pulled up to the car pool lane. Massie Block knew that car like the back of her hands. It was Ms. Harrington's car. Out popped a tall, blonde, and muscular boy. It could only be one boy: Derek Harrington.


End file.
